Boot Camp for Princesses
by Infinity Ranger
Summary: While enjoying a peaceful summer day with her boyfriend, Samus recounts the time Peach and Zelda came to her for training. They obviously had no idea what they were in for. Samus/Captain Falcon, with a slight suggestion of my 2nd favorite, Link/Zelda.


Hi, everyone! I decided to try my hand at a longer one-shot this time around. It still involves my favorite couple, though: Samus/Captain Falcon.

None of the characters in this story are mine. They are the property of Nintendo. I just get to play around with them for entertainment purposes.

By the way, does anyone have any idea of who originated the concept of the Smash Mansion? I wonder about that sometimes.

**Boot Camp for Princesses**

**By Infinity Ranger**

Samus Aran was happy. It wasn't her normal "kicking back after saving the universe" kind of happy, either. This was one of the bounty hunter's rare moments of total bliss: the sun was brightly shining, clouds were lazily drifting through the sky, and the shade of the tree she was relaxing beneath provided the perfect amount of shelter from the warmth. The summer atmosphere outside of the Smash Mansion was so inviting that Samus couldn't help but want to enjoy it. Her Power Suit was safely secured inside the Mansion; the blue t-shirt and black bike shorts she wore in the armor's place were far more suited for a warm day like today. The glorious weather was one of the main reasons this day was so perfect to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

The other major reason was right next to her. Samus smiled as she rolled over onto her stomach to face the man lying there with her. She propped her head up on her hands to get a better look at his currently helmetless face.

"And why," she asked with an amused smile, "would the famous Captain Falcon be interested in the thoughts of a mere bounty hunter like myself?"

Falcon smirked. The "adversity" in their relationship was one the reasons it was so much fun. He crossed his arms in mock defiance of the woman's inquiry.

"Well, I wouldn't think it's that much to ask." He replied casually. "Besides, I happen to be a bounty hunter myself. Think of it as professional correspondence."

"I'll do that, then." Samus couldn't help the laughter coming through her voice. "But if you really _must_ know, I'm just enjoying the day. It's not often that I get to go out and enjoy the summer, you know."

"Work keeps you too busy to enjoy some sun?"

"Oh, work, matches, the usual." Samus explained. "Bounty hunting takes time. And you know what a taskmaster Master Hand can be around here."

"True enough." Falcon agreed. "Did I ever tell you about the time he made me, Link, and Mario scrub down the entire Mute City stage? Not just the platform, but all of the F-Zero racers, too."

"Oh, really?" Samus chuckled. "That was nothing compared to what he made me and their girlfriends do after that training camp fiasco."

"Training camp?" Falcon looked up at Samus and regarded her with curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear about that?" Samus smiled. She sat up and turned to face her companion. "It happened just a few months ago…"

* * *

**Thud.**

**Thud.**

**Thud.**

The floors of the Smash Mansion shook as a lone figure stomped down the hallway. Despite her heeled shoes, she put each foot down with enough strength to rattle the walls around her. The pink dress she wore was peppered with ash and burn marks, and her delicate features were twisted into a grimace of sheer fury.

Princess Peach Toadstool was royally steamed.

The princess continued her angry path down the halls of the mansion, fuming all the while. She honestly wanted to punch something right in its face. It wouldn't solve her problem, but it would definitely have made her feel better.

"_Especially," _Peach thought grimly, _"if it were that frick-a-fracking 'King of Koopas'' big, ugly mug!"_ Her current mood was technically her frequent kidnapper's fault, after all…

* * *

_Peach swayed slightly in the wind as she fought to maintain her balance. The princess was having a difficult time staying upright as she flew through the air along with the platforms she had to fight on. She could see Delfino Plaza far below the platform she was currently perched on. However, the majority of her attention was focused on her opponent directly beneath her. Peach jumped ahead to the upper platform as Bowser came up through the spot where she had just been standing._

"_Stand still, why dontcha?!" the King of Koopas cried angrily. He tried to jump ahead to catch up to the princess, but she quickly turned and caught Bowser's chin with a strong kick._

"_Sorry, Bowser," Peach teased as her opponent collided with the lower platform, "I'm just trying to keep away from your stench! You should really think about scrubbing your shell more often!"_

'_Okay,' Bowser thought to himself. 'I'm going to have to get nasty if I want to win this thing!' Bowser scrambled to his feet, but descended to the ground floor instead of pursuing the princess. This piqued Peach's curiosity._

"_What's the matter, Bowser?" She yelled after the Koopa King. "Scared I might kick your tail again?!"_

"_Again?!" Bowser retorted. "This from the princess who's gotten herself kidnapped hundreds of times!"_

'_Oh, he is __**not **__going there…' Peach thought angrily._

"_Yeah, you heard me! And who kidnaps you again? Oh, that's right! Moi!" Bowser continued. "Ya think you would have gotten some decent bodyguards by now!"_

"_Don't you dare…" Peach commanded. Bowser just smiled._

"_I mean, relying on a fat, short, and smelly plumber for a rescuer? What are you thin…"_

"_**That's it! You're going down, turtle boy!" **__Peach jumped down right after Bowser and charged. Unfortunately, that was exactly what the King of Koopas wanted. Right as Peach was about to collide with him, he sidestepped and stuck his foot out._

"_What the… aaaaaagggggghhhhh!" Peach cried out as she tripped over the Koopa's foot. The princess hit the ground hard. She managed to roll over, only to find Bowser looming over her._

"_Here, hold this, would you?" Bowser asked with mock politeness. Before Peach could respond, he dropped a round, black object into her lap. He then turned around and ran as if his life depended on it. Peach looked down and realized just what she was holding._

_It was at that moment that the Bob-omb's fuse ran out._

* * *

Peach gritted her teeth as she made her way to the library. She needed to vent her frustration; she knew she could always count on her friend and fellow princess to offer a friendly ear, and Princess Zelda could usually be found reading in the library.

Sure enough, as soon as Peach entered the room, there was Zelda in one of the many comfortable chairs the library provided. Peach walked over to her.

"Hi, Zelda. Hey, if you're not too busy, can we…" Peach trailed off as Zelda came into her view. It was clear to her that something was very wrong. Zelda seemed to be in just a bad a mood as Peach was, if the scowl on her face was any indication. What really caught Peach's surprise, though, was the way Zelda looked. Like Peach, Zelda wore a dress and crown in keeping with the trappings of royalty. However, said outfit was at the moment covered with…well…

"Um, Zelda?" Peach inquired gently, "Why are you covered with food?"

Sure enough, the princess of Hyrule was splattered with assorted foodstuff. Her clothes were freshly stained with various condiments and juices, her hair was rife with little bits of fruit, and what looked dried syrup glazed the surface of her crown. Zelda looked up at her friend.

"Oh, this?" Zelda stated bluntly, picking a previously unnoticed slice of pickle off of the sleeve of her dress. "You know the Party Balls with food inside that come up during the matches?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Ganondorf apparently found a way to rig them to explode." Zelda groaned. "I walked into my room and found almost a dozen of them. I thought that it was just a joke at first, so I tried to move them. That's more or less how I, and everything in my room, ended up like this. Even all of my other dresses look like this now."

"Ouch. Wait, how did you know Ganondorf did it?"

"This." Zelda stated, holding up a piece of paper. Noting that Peach couldn't translate the writing, she explained, "It's written in Hylian, but it pretty much amounts to 'Ganondorf is number one.'"

"What a jerk." Peach commented, crossing her arms. "Just as bad as Bowser, if you ask me."

"Bows…" Zelda started as she noticed her friend's condition for the first time. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice! What happened to you?"

"Bowser got me with a Bob-omb during our match." Peach explained. "Which wouldn't bother me so much, if he hadn't gone on about how 'helpless' I am! And he was so insulting to Mario, too! I mean, what gives him the right?!"

"That's true." Zelda nodded in agreement. "Ganondorf likes to give me a hard time about Link rescuing me. Even though he conveniently forgets all of the times we stopped him together."

"I know!" Peach exclaimed, settling down in the chair near Zelda. "Sure, we both get kidnapped and rescued a lot, but that doesn't make us weaklings, does it?"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call us 'weaklings,' of course." Zelda mused as she rested her chin on her hand. "But, much as I hate to admit it, they might be on to something."

"What?!" Peach looked in surprise at Zelda. "But they're jerks!"

"I know that," Zelda explained as she put up her hands defensively, "and I'm not agreeing with them on their opinions of us or Link and Mario. We're not helpless, and they're two really great guys doing the right thing. I mean, I would never ask either of them _not _to help us if we were in real danger."

"But?" Peach questioned as she arched an eyebrow.

"But maybe," Zelda continued, "it might be good if we were a little, well, tougher. You know, so we could put up more of a fight against villains. It would be good for us, and maybe we'll get taken a little more seriously. I doubt that would be such a bad thing."

Peach thought about this for a moment. It was true, maybe the two of them could be better fighters. At the very least, it would deter more bad guys from trying to kidnap them. It could also be fun to win a few more battles around the Smash Mansion.

"Also," Zelda chimed in with a small smile, "I'm sure Mario would be impressed with you."

"All right!" Peach exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Now, most of that I learned after the fact," Samus explained to Falcon. "But it's really important to understand where they got the idea from in the first place. To be honest, after all that mess they went through thanks to those two idiots, I can't really blame them for putting up with me for so long. I would have been as mad as they were."

"Why would they have to put up with you?"

"Well, this is the part where I come in."

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Samus asked in annoyed confusion.

"Train us." Peach and Zelda stated simultaneously. At least, Zelda was stating it in a fairly calm manner. Peach was practically begging from her kneeling position on the floor. The Hylian princess appeared slightly embarrassed at this, but she pressed on.

"Please, Miss Samus, we would truly appreciate your help."

The blonde bounty hunter could only stare. A minute ago, she had been minding her own business, flipping through a random magazine while lying back on the couch in her Zero Suit. Now she had two members of royalty making a vague-but-stupid-sounding request of her, with one actually starting to grovel at Samus' feet.

"Okay, start over." Samus ordered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "What exactly do you mean by 'train' you? The both of you already know how to fight."

"Well, it's not so much how to fight," Zelda explained. "We want you to help us learn to be more assertive so people will take us seriously."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" Peach begged as she bowed in front of the bounty hunter.

"Oh, for… get up!" Samus leaned over and lightly slapped Peach on the head. "If you want my help, don't act so pathetic!"

"That means you'll help us?" Peach asked excitedly as she rose.

"Before I agree to anything," the bounty hunter started, "explain to me just why you need _my_ help with this. Why don't you ask your boyfriends for help?"

Both princesses blushed in embarrassment at the suggestion. Oddly enough, Peach was the calmer one this time around.

"Link isn't my boyfriend!" Zelda claimed rather abruptly. Upon the skeptical glares she received from both blondes, she tried to gather her composure. "He's a very close friend. But we're not… involved… with each other."

"It's not that we don't want their help," Peach stated. "This is just something that we need to do on our own."

"Uh, huh." Samus said simply. "Still, though: why _me_?"

"Well, you're…" Zelda began to explain, but she seemed hesitant to go any further.

"I'm what, precisely?" Samus enquired, her voice almost threatening.

"You're the toughest woman we know!" Peach jumped in suddenly. "I mean, you fight giant space monsters by yourself all the time! Nobody gives you any trouble because they know how awesome you are! Teach _us _how to be like that!"

Silence reigned while Samus and Zelda stared at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Zelda looked almost horrified at her friend's words. Samus, however, couldn't help an amused smirk.

"Well, when you put it like that," Samus decided, "I guess I'll help you out."

"Really?!" The two princesses exclaimed, Peach out of joy, Zelda out of surprise.

"Sure, why not?" Samus stated as she got up from the sofa. "Meet me in the gym in an hour. Oh, and change into something comfortable and not completely ruined."

The princesses looked down at their messy outfits in embarrassment.

* * *

"Okay, ladies," Samus declared, "If I'm going to toughen you up, I will not, repeat, will not go easy on you. You got it?"

Peach and Zelda looked at each other with worry. They were standing in front of Samus on the blue-matted floor of the Smash Mansion's gym. Samus had changed into a blue tank top and matching shorts, along with almost skintight blue boots. Zelda had magically transformed into her Sheik outfit, though she left her face and hair unwrapped. Peach wore a pink t-shirt and a pink pair of sweatpants.

"I suppose so." Zelda admitted after a moment's hesitation. "What exactly do you want us to do?"

"Simple." Samus stated, with an intimidating smile on her face. "I want you both to attack me."

"Attack you?" Peach asked in surprise. "But that's two against one!"

"I'm well aware of that, Peach," Samus' voice slowly rose in volume as she gave the princess a frightening glare, "But if I'm going to teach you two anything, you need to do exactly what I say! All right?!

"Okay." Peach whispered weakly.

"All right then." Samus continued, calming down immediately. "As I was saying, I want you both to attack me. Don't hold back, either."

The princesses looked at each other again and shrugged nervously. They separated and moved so as to surround Samus: Peach behind her, Zelda in front. The bounty hunter took careful note of their positions, but soon grew impatient with the pair's obvious reluctance.

"Oh, come on already!" Samus mocked, deciding to rattle her "students'" cages. "It's not like your boyfriends are going to come in and beat me up for you!"

Samus' comment had the desired effect; as soon as she had finished speaking, she caught a glance of a pink blur in the corner of her eye. Before Peach could land any sort of attack, Samus quickly sidestepped out of the princess' path. She then grabbed the back of Peach's clothes before she could stop and, without hesitation, slammed her facedown into the matted floor.

"Sloppy, Peach." Samus chided as she crouched to push the princess' face into the mat. "I could see you coming a mile away. Speaking of which…"

Samus sprung off of the floor and flipped straight up into the air, just as Zelda attempted to land a jab. The blonde quickly thrust her arm down, her palm landing squarely on the top of the surprised Hylian princess' head. Samus used to momentum she gained to propel herself even further into the air before landing at the opposite end of the room. Zelda could only stare in shock.

"How… how did you do that?" Zelda asked in awe.

"Practice." Samus replied bluntly. "Now are you going to try again or what?"

Zelda paused to help Peach to her feet. As soon as the downed princess was recovered, the pair charged their instructor together. Before they could get close to the bounty hunter, however, Samus caught them off guard by leaping towards the gap between the two combatants. Peach and Zelda stopped right in their tracks and tried to turn around in time. Samus rolled onto the ground directly behind the two and swept her leg back. The collision of Samus' foot with their legs, in addition to their deceleration, was enough to send the two princesses to the ground. Before they could take any action, Samus was kneeling between them and driving her fists down directly towards the princesses' faces. Peach and Zelda both shut their eyes to avoid the collision.

"Oh, calm down. I'm not going to actually hit you."

Sure enough, when the princesses opened their eyes, Samus' hands had stopped barely over an inch from contact with their heads. The bounty hunter stood and gave the two a slightly condescending look.

"Well," she said after a moment, "we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"I don't think you were being that rough on them." Falcon assured the blonde woman as he sat up next to her. "After all, they did approach you with the whole idea."

"That's true," Samus nodded, "but at that point I decided I had to get a little creative with training those two."

"What do you mean by 'creative?'" Falcon asked with a hint of trepidation.

* * *

"Come on, ladies! Pull harder!" Samus declared through her megaphone. After this bit of "encouragement," the blonde took a sip from her glass of lemonade and leaned back into her lawn chair… that was currently situated on top of her personal spaceship.

On the ground in front of Samus, both princesses were struggling to pull along the small ship with nothing but two lengthy pieces of rope tied securely to the craft's front. Despite the fact the ship was floating several feet in the air, its weight remained difficult to move. The two women struggled valiantly with their burden, but were making little headway.

"I can't believe she's making us do this." Peach muttered to Zelda. "I mean, sure, pulling something heavy, but a spaceship?!"

"It does seem a bit unorthodox." Zelda concurred. "Still, we should trust Samus enough to…"

"Less talking, more tugging!" Samus yelled.

* * *

"Um, Samus, what are we doing here?" Peach asked with a bit of fear as she peered over the edge of the platform.

The three women were currently standing on a platform in the Brinstar stage, which Samus had somehow been able to reserve for their private use. Far below the trio, the ever-present boiling lava bubbled continuously. It was almost as if it was waiting for the chance to rise up and swallow the Smashers.

"Are we here to practice actual fighting?" Zelda asked hopefully. Normally, she wouldn't be so worried about being on a stage. There was just something about Samus' attitude that made her fearful.

If Samus noticed the anxiety in either princess, she didn't show it. Instead, she seemed remarkably chipper. The fact she was happy in a place built like a deathtrap did not seem to truly occur to the bounty hunter.

"No, Zelda, we are not here to fight today. There is a special form of training that I want you two to practice today."

"Oh." Zelda felt slightly relieved. "What do you want us to do?"

"To understand this lesson," Samus began lecturing, "I want you two to observe the lava beneath us."

Both princesses looked at each other with confusion. Looking at lava did not sound like a very productive form of training. Still, from what they had heard of Samus' exploits, the bounty hunter had been in a multitude of hazardous areas similar to the stage. Maybe there was something to this lesson that Samus' experience could speak for. The two princesses came to the same basic conclusion mentally, shrugged, and peered over the ledge. Samus came up behind them and gently put her hands on their shoulders.

"The name of this lesson…" Samus explained to the pair "… is pain tolerance."

Before either princess could figure out what was happening, Samus gave them each a strong shove over the edge.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Peach screamed in terror as she and Zelda ran through the woods. The pair tried desperately to avoid the numerous tree branches and roots that were impeding what they hoped was their path of salvation.

"How did she get all of those Poke Balls?!" Zelda asked frantically as she tried to keep up with her friend's pace. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of their pursuers grow louder as they closed the distance between themselves and their prey.

The two princesses kept running in the desperate hope of escaping their hunters. However, it seemed that no matter where they ran, the sounds of the predators grew closer. It was then, at the worst possible moment, Peach tripped over a gnarled tree root.

"Peach!" Zelda screamed in panic. She quickly turned and ran to help the fallen princess.

"No, Zelda!" Peach pleaded. "Forget about me! Save yourself!"

Zelda ignored Peach's cries as she came back to where the latter had fallen. She tried to help her up quickly so that they might still make it.

But it was too late.

"Zeldaaaa…." Peach whimpered. "They're here…"

Zelda turned and looked around. Sure enough, Peach was right.

All around the pair, scores of Gulpin were gathered. The small green Pokémon appeared to be sizing up their quarry. The princess of Hyrule felt extremely disturbed at the sight of dozens of beady black eyes focused on her. She could swear that some of the little green Pokémon were licking their lips in anticipation. Zelda hurriedly pulled Peach to her feet.

"Hurry, we can still… aaaaaaggggghhhhh!" Zelda was cut off as the first wave of extremely slimy Pokémon swarmed her.

* * *

"Do you still think this was a good idea?" Peach asked Zelda worriedly. The two princesses were standing in the middle of a wide, empty field near the Smash Mansion. The exact reason for this was unknown to them, as they were still awaiting the arrival of their instructor. All Samus had told them beforehand was to wait for her there.

"I admit that Samus has been a little… overenthusiastic." Zelda replied. "But I'm sure that she knows what she's doing. Besides, this has all been a bit painful, but it's not like Samus is actually trying to kill us."

**BOOOOOMMMMM!**

Zelda had barely finished her sentence before a massive explosion rocked the earth near the princesses. The pair was knocked to the ground by the shockwave and, upon glancing up, saw the responsible party.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Peach groaned.

Rapidly approaching the two was one of the Starfox team's massive Landmaster Tanks. The vehicle's treads tore across the ground with ease, while it's cannon turned slightly in the princesses' direction. The two women on the ground stared for a few moments in utter shock. Survival instinct soon kicked in drove them to their feet.

"'It's not like Samus is actually trying to kill us,' you said!" Peach yelled at her friend and fellow target as they started running for their lives.

"Oh, it's my fault that she's **completely insane**?!" Zelda responded angrily, losing whatever composure she had maintained throughout their "training."

Inside the Landmaster, Samus watched her pupils' attempt at escape on the interior video screens. She couldn't help but smile at the terror on their faces.

"Okay, Fox." Samus turned towards the craft's pilot. "Speed up. I don't want to give those two any breathing room."

"Um, Samus, I really don't want to sound rude here," Fox started, turning his head over his shoulder in his driver's seat to face the blonde woman, "but are you sure this is safe? Or even legal, for that matter?"

"Yes, Fox, it's fine." Samus rolled her eyes. "You're not actually trying to shoot them. You're just trying to shoot the ground directly _around_ them. There's a big difference."

"Riiiiight." Fox muttered as he turned back around. "Still, after this, you will keep your promise, right?"

"Yeah. After you've helped me with this, I'll make sure Falco stops reading your love letters to Krystal over the mansion's intercom."

"Thank you."

* * *

Falcon was honestly torn. On one hand, the experiences Samus had recounted were filled with hellish training, overly harsh conditions, and borderline insanity. On the other hand, though, he could just barely stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Well, I have to admit," he chuckled, "those were certainly some creative tactics you used. Though I doubt that Peach and Zelda thought so."

"Oh, there's no doubt about that." Samus laughed. "Believe me, though, it all paid off for those two."

"How, exactly?" Falcon asked, smiling, "It sounds to me that you spent the whole time torturing those two."

"Well," Samus smiled as she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder, "think about it for a second. If I had been exhausted, burnt, slimed, blasted at, and just plain put through hell, would you want to pick a fight with me?"

Falcon smirked as he realized what Samus was getting at.

"You mean you did all of that to those two just to get them mad?" He gave her a look of amusement. "Was it just so Bowser and Ganondorf would be too scared to pick on them anymore?"

"Oh, believe me," Samus said as she looked up at him, "they did a lot more than just scare those two. Not long after I finished "training" them, I arranged for Peach and Zelda to fight Bowser and Ganondorf in a team battle."

* * *

"Well, well, well!" Ganondorf yelled mockingly towards the pair of princesses. "Looks like someone wants a lesson in humiliation again!"

"And me without my Bob-ombs!" Bowser laughed mockingly next to his fellow evil overlord. "Oh, well! Guess we'll just have to get creative!"

The pair of princesses only glared. Peach and Zelda stood unwavering in their starting point, bracing themselves for the start of battle. Lights and flashes from all around the combatants flooded the massive floating platform they all stood on. Behind them, a giant television screen listed the names of the Smashers and was counting down the minutes until the match began. However, the princesses were hardly concerned with the surrounding features of Pokémon Stadium 2; they were instead imagining various ways in which to make their opponents suffer. They didn't have to wait that long to put those ideas into practice.

"**GO!"**

As soon as the announcement ended, both princesses launched themselves at their frequent kidnappers. Zelda quickly generated some of her magical energy into her hands and landed a fierce chop to Ganondorf's midsection. Ganondorf, who had been caught completely off-guard by the Hylian princess' attack, had the wind knocked out of him by the force of the blow. He fell backwards, but quickly managed to roll into a crouch.

"All right, Princess, now it's… gaugh!" Ganondorf was cut off as Zelda smashed his jaw with a devastating left hook. All he could do in response was stagger to the side. Before the dark wizard could recover, the princess followed up her attack with a swift kick to the back of his head. Ganondorf spun around, just as the stage transformed into its Electric Style. The suddenly materialized series of treadmills only served to throw the villain even more off-balance. The movement of the ground and the immense pain was too much for Ganondorf to bear; he went down and hit the floor hard.

"_That'll show him who's in charge of Hyrule!" _Zelda though triumphantly to herself as the moving floor took Ganondorf over the edge of the stage. She turned to see if her teammate needed any help.

"Peach! I've taken care of Ganondorf! How are you do…ing?" Zelda slightly faltered as she took in the sight before her. Peach had somehow gotten Bowser into a headlock and had him pinned to the ground. At the moment, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was pushing the Koopa King's large nose into the moving treadmill next to them. After a few moments of this treatment, she fiercely yanked his head up.

"Say it!" Peach demanded.

"U…Uncle!" Bowser wailed. He was then pushed back into the conveyor belt.

"I can't hear you!" Peach screamed. Zelda hesitantly walked over to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?!" Peach turned and yelled. She calmed down slightly when she realized Zelda had been the one to interrupt her fun.

"I think we've won, Peach." Zelda pointed out simply. Peach blinked, looked down at the sobbing Bowser, and then looked back at her fellow princess.

"Oh, just a few more minutes, pleeeease?"

* * *

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Falcon asked. "What exactly did you get in trouble for? Sure, the girls were pretty rough on those two idiots, but it doesn't really sound uncalled for."

"Well," Samus rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Remember all of my training methods? I didn't really tell Master Hand about them. He found out after that match."

"So what you're saying," the male bounty hunter started, "is that you used dozens of Poke Balls, tore up the area with a tank, and borrowed an entire stage without Hand's permission?"

"Pretty much. As punishment, he made the princesses and me… well, let's see…" Samus began listing, "scrub down everyone's vehicles, feed all of the Pokémon for weeks, clean the Mansion from top to bottom, and polish every single trophy. Twice. If you ask me, he was completely overreacting."

"Well, I don't know." Falcon chuckled, reaching around the blonde woman's shoulder. "From what you've told me, you were misbehaving quite a bit."

"Oh, really?" Samus smiled as she leaned closer to him. "Maybe you'd better make sure I behave myself."

"Sound's like a good idea." Falcon concurred, right before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
